la tête, la main, le cœur
by ylg
Summary: Azula, Ty Lee et Mai, étaient efficaces. Séparément et ensemble. ::one shot, gen::


**Titre : **La tête, la main, le cœur  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Avatar: the Last Airbender  
**Personnages : **Azula, Mai, Ty Lee  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **"_triad_" pour LadiesBingo  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'à _The Beach_ sans doute  
**Nombre de mots : **750

oOo

Azula, Princesse Royale de la Nation du Feu et héritière pressentie même si non officielle au Trône du Dragon en l'absence de son frère aîné incompétent. La personne la plus haut placée après le Seigneur du Feu lui-même. Comme attendu de sa famille, un prodige en Maîtrise du Feu et une tacticienne brillante.

Mai, fille de petite noblesse mais de parents pleins d'ambition, nièce d'un intendant de prison — oh, la position de son oncle semble risible ? mais il garde sous les verrous les pires criminels de la nation que le reste du monde considère la plus cruelle et qui se considère elle-même la plus puissante : ça demande beaucoup de puissance soi-même, et du contrôle. Elle-même, peu de gens connaissent sa précision mortelle avec des armes de jet, et encore moins peuvent en parler.

Ty Lee... un phénomène à elle seule. Une parmi sept sœurs jumelles identiques, leur naissance était déjà un miracle en soi ; parmi elles, une personnalité distincte, et des capacités physiques à part. Vitesse, souplesse, agilité... et blocage du chi.  
À elles trois elles sont la Tête, la Main et... pas Exactement le Cœur en soi. Enfin, Ty Lee pourrait, mais ne le fait pas vraiment.  
Azula préfère ses deux suivantes soigneusement choisies à n'importe quelles troupes, même les mieux entraînées. Son équipe personnelle possède des habiletés uniques, parfaites pour la discrétion, la précision, et l'implacabilité. Et elle s'est assurée de leur obéissance totale.

Elles fonctionnent comme un trio et elle n'a pas besoin de donner tous les ordres : elle travaille avec elles. En plus de cela, tous les duos possibles parmi elles trois fonctionnent également, selon ce à quoi elles ont à faire face, même si bien sûr c'est toujours mieux quand elle est impliquée, et quand elles sont toutes ensemble.  
C'est une bonne chose que Mai et Ty Lee soient amies. Du moins, que Mai n'arbore aucune hostilité envers Ty Lee, et Ty Lee bien sûr s'entend avec tout le monde et aime bien Mai. Quant à Azula, elle est certaine d'avoir un contrôle parfait sur toutes les deux. Elles la respectent, elles lui obéissent, et leur relation avec elle passe avant tout autre qu'elles pourraient avoir en dehors ou à côté. Elle est la personne la plus importante dans leurs vies.

Quand elles étaient enfants, à l'académie royale, ses parents qui voulaient que leur fille aie ses entrées à la cour poussèrent Mai à tenter de devenir son amie. Azula a tout de suite éventé la manœuvre - la plupart des fillettes de leur classe en faisaient autant... mais Mai n'en avait aucune envie. Azula apprécia son indépendance d'esprit. La façon dont Mai jugeait les autres élèves, tout en donnant cette impression de perfection, l'impressionnait : ce masque était minutieusement ajusté, juste comme elle composait le sien. De plus, sa précision avec les lames témoignait du meilleur contrôle qui soit.  
Ty Lee papillonnait ; elle copinait avec tout le monde et n'importe qui, elle ne faisait aucune différence entre une princesse et les enfants de plus petite noblesse. Azula aurait pu se vexer de ne pas être le centre d'absolument toute l'attention, mais elle appréciait un peu d'honnêteté pour changer. Azula, à l'époque, était bien sûr une princesse, un membre de la Famille Royale, mais elle se trouvait très loin dans la chaîne de succession. Son grand-père Azulon était toujours le Seigneur du Feu ; son oncle Iroh le Prince héritier, le cousin Lu Ten son successeur - son père n'était jamais supposé régner, et même si, Zuko était encore son aîné... Elle n'était donc pas au-dessus de tout et tous, mais elle était tout de même une princesse royale de la Nation du Feu, avec l'ardeur qui allait avec, et on aurait aisément conclus que se voir considérer comme moins qu'un être d'exception, serait une insulte envers Azula. Elle fut la première surprise de réaliser qu'elle ne le prenait pas si mal.  
Au lieu de ça, leurs attitudes l'intriguaient. Mai et Ty Lee, chacune à sa façon, la voyaient sans préjugé et c'était une bonne chose. Elles ne la considèrent pas comme un monstre, même pas un monstre sacré comme tant d'autres font. Alors elle décida de se les attacher, d'être la personne préférée de Ty Lee qui jusqu'ici ne faisait pas de favoritisme, et de donner une chance à Mai de voir son propre intérêt à se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces, pour elle-même, pas pour que ça profite à ses parents.  
Et comme elle a eu raison de le faire !


End file.
